


Don't Panic

by Spacecadet72



Series: We've Got It Pretty Good Here [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle waits at home on Christmas while the Avengers fight yet another battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for seacrest-hulk over on tumblr. :D

Belle tied the bow on the last present for Steve and placed it under the tree. She leaned back against the couch and tried to ignore the feeling of thinly veiled panic in her chest as she looked at the brightly decorated tree.

She and Steve had decorated it weeks ago. She smiled as she remembered Steve's good humored acceptance when she had insisted on draping him in tinsel. Her smile turned into a full blown grin as she remembered pulling strands of tinsel out of her hair the following morning.

She reached forward and pulled a strand of tinsel off the tree, twining it in between and around her fingers. Her smile faded as she thought of where Steve was now. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the screen, her concern growing as at the lack of message notifications. 

Pepper had promised to keep her updated on the battle currently raging in New York-Belle briefly wondered why disaster seemed to always strike there-but there hadn't been any news in the past several hours.

Belle had thought that not spending hours staring at the news in terror was the way to go this time, but the terror came anyway, and she had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Dropping the piece of tinsel, she stood up and strode into the living room. She turned on the tv and changed the channel to the nearest news station, holding her breath as she waited to hear the news.

The battle had obviously ended as Belle looked at the destroyed city streets and the all too familiar sounds of cleanup and rescue that happened post-battle.

"…the wreckage. Let’s go to our field reporter now. Amy? How’s it looking out there?" the reporter on screen was speaking, but Belle was just relieved that the worst was over when the field reporter spoke. "We are just getting reports of an injured Avenger."

“Thank you, Stan. One of the Avengers appears to have been injured. It is unclear at this juncture which Avenger was hurt, but we will keep you posted.”

“Thank you, Amy. Now…”

The panic is Belle’s chest was no longer veiled at all, but rose painfully. She tried to think through this logically, but the panic was difficult to fight. Realistically, Steve wasn’t likely to have been the one injured. It was probably Clint or Tony.

Guilt joined her panic as she felt relief at the idea of anyone other than Steve being injured.

Pepper! If anyone knew, it would be the unruffled CEO. Belle dug her phone back out of her pocket frantically and began to dial Pepper’s number. After a few rings, Pepper’s voice mail started and Belle quickly hung up the phone.

She tried Darcy next. Darcy worked at SHIELD and always seemed to know everything.

Unfortunately, her phone call to Darcy wasn't any more helpful.

“I’m sorry, Belle. I haven’t heard anything yet. It’s kinda crazy here.” Belle could hear shouting in the background, and Darcy shouted at some interns to bring her a file. “I’m sorry I couldn't be more helpful, but I have to go.”

“Of course. Thank you, Darcy.”

Belle hung up her phone and began dialing Jane’s number when the front doorknob rattled in the other room. Dropping her phone, she ran to the front room, reaching the door just as it opened.

Steve was on the other side, looking dirty and exhausted, but uninjured. He hadn't even taken time to change out of his suit, and it was torn in several places. Belle threw herself into his arms.

“The news…I didn't know…” she sobbed into his shoulder.

Steve tightened his arms around her, breathing her in. His voice was tired, but gentle as he answered her.

“Clint’s in the hospital. He’s fine,” he assured her when he felt her stiffen. “he’ll be out in a few days. He’s giving the nurses hell.”

Belle gave a watery laugh and pulled back, wanting a good look at his face. She wiped the tears from her eyes and brought her hand up to his cheek.

“You’re still in your suit.” She murmured, smiling softly.

He brought his hand up over hers. “Pepper and Darcy practically kicked me out of the tower. I think I’d rather fight Thor.” His smile mirrored hers.

Belle blushed slightly. “I should feel sorry for that, but I don’t.”

Steve leaned down and kissed her softly. Belle’s hands tightened in his hair and the closeness helped banish any leftover panic.

He pulled back, but kept his face close to hers. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
